Wolf
The Wolf is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It débuts, with its only appearance, in the seventh episode of the first season. History Before the Curse In the Enchanted Forest, the Wolf is the close companion of a Huntsman who hunts deer to feed both of them. The Huntsman takes the Wolf with him to the tavern where patrons stare curiously at the twosome. They gossip at the circulating sob story the Huntsman was raised by wolves and sheds tears over his animal kills. One man comes over and asks him why he cries, and the Huntsman curtly responds honorable man cries, and animals are pure of heart, not selfish and self-serving. In defense, the Wolf growls threateningly at the aggressor. The Huntsman kills the man and takes on others who attempt to fight, though they withdraw after seeing they are no match. From her castle's mirror, the Queen spies on the Huntsman and deems him worthy of a task she needs help with. Shortly after her guards fetch him for her, and he enters the castle, the Huntsman stiffly refuses to give out his real name. He explains the wolves raised him and his parents only gave birth to him, and she believes he is a wolf rather than a sheep. The Queen bequeaths a request for him, but the Huntsman wonders why he should. Offering him a place at court as her Royal Huntsman awash in luxury, she explains the necessity of needing someone without compassion as the job is necessary for him to carve a heart out and bringing it back to her. The Huntsman complies with the suitability of the job that fits him, though he asks in return for the killing and hunting of wolves to be outlawed in the land. She promptly agrees and the Huntsman asks her who he is to kill, which he finds out is the Queen's stepdaughter, Snow White. Though he follows through with the Queen's plan without any care for the victim, the Huntsman's sensitive heart is moved when Snow White writes a farewell letter to her stepmother and asks it be given to her. He cries over the genuine nature of Snow White's words and cannot bring himself to destroy an innocent life, so he allows her to escape. During the Curse In Storybrooke, after Sheriff Graham begins having recollections of his past life as the Huntsman, a Wolf appears before him. Sheriff Graham becomes fixated on finding his heart and strongly believes it's not in his chest. Sheriff's deputy Emma Swan is skeptical about his claims, but helps him search. During the journey, the Wolf guides them to a vault where his heart is kept, but they are unable to locate it. Trivia *A wolf causes Emma, on the road leading out of town, to crash into the Storybrooke sign. This wolf is not the same as the Huntsman's companion, and is likely just a normal wolf. **However, Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale, the companion novel to the show, combines the two wolves into one. Appearances it:Lupo Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters